


Am I too Late?

by MariLovesFantasy24601



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agent Carter - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agent Carter - Freeform, Avengers - Freeform, Babies, Choices, Daniel Sousa - Freeform, Dating, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Feels, Friendship, Infinity Gems, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Peggy Carter - Freeform, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Feels, War, choose, date, dc, drama', hero - Freeform, super humans, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariLovesFantasy24601/pseuds/MariLovesFantasy24601
Summary: Steve used the infinity stones to go back and be with Peggy. But what if things didn’t run as smoothly as people expected? In the Agent Carter series she seemed to let her self move on and even dare other men, she began a life of her own. So what would happen if Steve suddenly came into the picture after all that. Also adding one thing that was not in the show or cannon at all just to add a bit more drama🤫😁. For more stories about Steve, Peggy and Amy follow me on Tumblr @superhero-daugthers11.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Am I too late chapter 1

Am I too late?

1955  
Peggy stood at the sink washing the dishes from dinner. She suddenly noticed a figure walking toward her home in the distance. As the figure came closer, she recognizes the man, it’s Steve. She rushes outside not believing her eyes, yet as he inches close she knows it’s him. Her heart starts to race and her stomach feels like butterflies. As he gets closer he begins to run and she runs to him. He hugged her and she cries as she looks upon the face of the man she thought she lost. She looked up at him with a smile and passionately kissed her lips.  
“Steve...” she spoke softly. “You don’t know how long I have been waiting for this moment.”  
“I do and I’m sorry. I have been waiting too. I have been waiting so long to see your beautiful face, to hold you close. Peggy carter you are my everything, your the reason I’m still standing you don’t know it but your the hope that for me through the hardest fights.”  
He leaned close to her. So close he could feel her breathe. He put a hand to her cheek, trying to wipe her tears away.  
“Hey I still owe you a dance.” He told her.  
“Yes, you do!” She grinned, still crying a bit. “Your extremely late though, The Stork Club closed down three years ago.”  
He chuckled.  
“Well I guess we will have to improvise.” He answered.  
“Come in from the cold, I got a radio inside.” She told him.  
She lead him inside her home, her hand in his. She kept looking up at him, half expecting him to disappear. They went into the kitchen and she turned on the radio to a station she loved. A slow jazz song starts to play and he put a hand out to her. She takes his hand and the begin to slow dance to the song. Her heart felt as if it would jump out of her chest and she felt so safe in his arms. She felt at home, like it was meant to be.  
He leaned in and kissed her lips and her whole body surged. she ran her fingers through his hair. He lowered his hands to her waist. She looked into his eyes and gave him a pleased smirk.  
Then the front door swung open and a man on crutches entered with a 6 year old girl at his side. The man was Daniel Sousa, he had short black hair and tanned skin. The girl was named Amelia, she entered with excitement at first but when she saw the Steve she hid behind Daniel. The girl had long brown hair and dark brown eyes, her skin pale.  
“Hon, what’s going on?” Daniel asked.  
Peggy quickly moved away from Steve. Steve ran his hands through his hair nervously. He was embarrassed and ashamed, he didn’t know she had a family already. He couldn’t even look at the other man.  
“So your alive? They assumed you were dead... How? Where have you been?” Daniel asked confused.  
“It’s a long story, I got lost.” Steve answered. “I-I should go. I can’t stay. I’m sorry, I just wanted Peggy to know I was okay. But I will go.”  
“No, you should stay and have dinner.” Daniel offered. “Tell us your story, let us tell you ours. Peggy has done a lot of great work for this country.”  
“ Thank you but I really shouldn’t-“ Steve began.  
“I insist.” Daniel spoke.  
He looked toward Peggy for answer.  
“I would like it very much if you stayed at least for dinner.” Peggy told him.  
Peggy went into the kitchen to start. Daniel and Steve sit in the living room.  
On the mantle of the fire place was photos of the family. Pictures from vacations and holidays, they seemed all so happy. There was awards from SHIELD on the walls, some with piggy’s name others with his. Then tons and tons of pictures of the daughter.  
Steve couldn’t understand it if she had family, a husband...why wouldn’t she tell him from the start? Why would she let him kiss her and dance with her?  
The two man sat awkwardly in the living room neither one knowing where to start, but having a million questions for each other.  
“I didn’t know she was married.” Steve began, breaking the silence. “I wouldn’t have come if I knew. I would never want to come between a husband and wife. I apologize I didn’t mean to disrespect you-“  
“We’re not married, she’s my fiancé.” Daniel answered. “We’re getting married in three months. I know you didn’t know, it’s okay.”  
Steve watched as the child played with her dolls on the floor. She wouldn’t look at Steve and kept her head down.  
“You saved me you know. “Daniel spoke. “ Back in World War Two, hydra captured my unit and you came and freed us. There was a fire and something hit my legs and I couldn’t get out...you took me on your back and carried me out. I would never forget that.”  
The little girl paused in her playing to listen to the story. When Daniel was done she looked to Steve waiting to his response.  
“I was just doing my job.”  
“If it weren’t for you I would be dead and I wouldn’t have the life I have. I thank you.”  
“I’m glad I could help.”  
The daughter watched Steve as Daniel and him continued to talk.  
“Where have you been all this time?” Daniel asked.  
“Umm an island, somewhere far away...I uh had to build a boat to get back home.”  
“They we’re looking everywhere for you they searched the whole Pacific Ocean.”  
“I don’t know maybe they missed me.”  
Steve was an awful liar and Daniel could tell. He knew Steve wasn’t telling the whole truth about where he was.  
Steve looked over to the girl for a moment but she quickly looked away.  
“Why is she afraid of me?” Steve asked Daniel.  
“Who? Amy? Afraid isn’t the word, it’s more nervous. I mean your a legend, and one the biggest hero’s of our time! Peggy told her so many stories about the adventures you two had, Amy has always been fan, she used to watch all the news reels. Honestly I think she`s just nervous. I`m sure once she gets to know you she will be fine.”  
Steve stood up and walked over to Amy, he kneeled to be at her level. He smiled at her and before he could say a word. Amy ran over to Daniel and pulled on his sleeve and whispered something to him. Daniel got up and followed the child in the hall.  
Steve was very confused by this reaction. Then went to find Peggy.  
Peggy smiled as she saw Steve. Her face lit up like a child on Christmas.  
He approached her. “Peg, why didn’t you tell me you were engaged. I don’t understand. You kissed me back! Why? Are you unhappy with him?”  
“It’s not that,” Peggy replied. “He’s good to me and he treats me with respect...like an equal. He loves Amy and he’s a good dad to her. I do love him...but I love you much more.”  
“Peggy, I can’t. I don’t want to be the reason you break up with him. he’s a good guy and you two have a kid together. I don’t want to be the reason she doesn’t have dad, I don’t to take that from her.”  
She looked at him confused.  
“Amy isn’t Daniel’s kid, I had her before I met Daniel. She didn’t met him till she was two years old. Your Amy’s father. Don’t you remember? The night before you crashed the plane. We were talking in your tent, you were nervous about the battle with red skull. You tried to hide it but I couldn’t tell. I told you that I would have your back and that I loved you. You kissed me and I kissed back well one thing lead to another. “  
Steve nodded remembering the event. He looked down his face filled with sadness and regret. his heart broke knowing that he had a daughter of which he abandoned. He never wanted to be that type of dad, he always dreamed of raising a child and being their friend. Worse of all he felt awful that he left Peggy.  
Steve took her hand in his.  
“Peg, If I knew...If I knew I wouldn’t have-” he spoke, almost crying as he began.  
“I know you wouldn’t have, but I didn’t know until after the crash.” she said with tears in her eyes. “by then it was too late.”  
“Does she know who I am to her?” Steve asked.  
“She does.” Peggy replied.  
“Daniel has been in her life so long, I could tell from the photos that the three of you have allot of history.” Steve said, trying to mask the hurt he felt. “She sees him as her father figure, and she doesn’t want to lose him. She’s afraid I’m going to swoop in woo you and Daniel would be gone.”  
“Steve I’m sure she-”  
“No its okay. I shouldn’t have come here, Peg.” Steve said as he stood up. “I`m sorry, It was stupid of me to think you would just be waiting for me….that you wouldn’t have moved on.” He tried to pose a smile, tried to make it seem like he was okay. “I guess I really don’t know a thing about woman.”  
Steve began to walk toward the door.  
“Steve, don’t you dare walk out that door!” Peggy yelled, she had tears streaming down her face. “Don’t walk out on me! I love you!”  
He turned back to her and looked at her with shock. As if he couldn’t believe what she said.  
“I love you.” she told him.  
“What about Daniel?”  
“He is sweet and kind, he is a good man but I’m not in love with him. I`m still in love with you.”  
Steve walked back toward Peggy and put his hand on her waist. He then pulled her close to him and kissed her.  
To be continued….


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to learn more about his daughter and make an attempt at being friends, but he learns that his daughter still sees Daniel as a father figure and not him.

Steve went up stairs in search of his daughter`s room, he wanted to get to know her more than anything. He didn’t have to be a father to her, if she didn’t want to him to be….but he wanted to at least be apart of her life. He found a pink door with stickers all over it, he figured it was likely that was Amy`s room. He knocked on the door.  
“Umm…Hi its me. Can I come in?” Steve spoke. “I was hoping I could talk to you.”  
There was no response.  
“Look, I don’t want to take anyone away from you, I’m not here to take Daniel`s place.” Steve spoke from behind the door. “I know he has been good to you and your mom. I just want to get to know you too and for you to know me. I know this whole situation is weird but we have a second chance. A chance for us to be in each others lives. Your mom told me a lot about you, and I would be proud to just be your friend. That’s all I want.”  
The door to the bedroom opened and the small child stood Infront of him with a toy bear in her arms. She looked up at him and then turned around and sat on her bed, clutching the doll.  
Steve walked in and sat next to her. he looked around her room and noticed all the drawings she had, some of her dolls and others of people she knew. They were beautiful, nothing like what he imagined a 5 year old would draw like. The lines were crisp and precise and you could see the emotions in the peoples faces.  
“I like your drawings, there really good.” He told her.  
She nodded.  
“Mom said you used to draw too.”  
“I did, I still doodle a bit. I always carry a sketch book in my backpack just incase I get bored.”  
“Can I see some of your sketches?”  
Steve grew a huge smile on his face.  
“Of course and you can show me more of yours.”  
He ran down stairs and got his sketch book from his bag. He ran back up excitedly with a huge smile on his face. Daniel noticed and he began to worry about losing the family he loved so much.  
Steve sat back down with Amy on the bed, he laid the book on his lap. He showed her each picture and explained that inspiration behind it or what it was.  
“This one is of Stark Tower, which later became Avenger Tower for awhile.” Steve told his daughter. Pointing to the drawing, he remembered drawing it during his first month in the future.  
“Uncle Howard owns that whole building? That’s so cool!”  
Steve chuckled.  
“actually his son owned it.”  
Amy giggled and looked at him as if he were crazy.  
“Tony is just a baby.” She informed her father. “He cant own a building, your silly! He`s such a cute baby! The last time mom and me visited the Starks we got to see Tony walk for the first time!”  
Steve sighed, for a second forgot that he was in world before Tony`s accomplishments and before the avenger. He was still debating among himself wither or not if he should tell them really he had been all this time.  
“Yeah…uhh I got them mixed up.” Steve told her. “I meant Howard owned the building. I..uh got the names mixed up in my head.”  
Amy shrugged.  
“that’s okay, I do that sometimes too.” Amy told him.  
He quickly turned the page and there was a pencil drawing of Natasha.  
“who’s she? She’s really pretty!”  
“she’s a friend.”  
“like a girl friend?” Amy questioned with a smirk.  
Steve laughed and shook his head.  
“No just a good friend. She was an inspiring woman, reminded me of your mom a bit. She was very smart and could fight any guy with ease.”  
Amy smiled.  
“I want to be like mom when I grow up. I want to fight bad guys and make a difference in the world!” “and you will, its in your blood to be extortionary,” Steve said with a smile. “I been practicing my fighting moves! I been watching old kung fu movies, I found at the liabary, and the James Bond movies. I been studying the moves and practicing on my dolls. When i`m older i`m going to be the best spy ever, even better then mom or Daniel.” Steve looked at her with pride. She seemed so excited and passionate about what she wanted to do. She was talented in many aspects and a daughter he loved more and more as he talked to her. “Now its my turn to show you my drawings!” she told him. She opened a dresser draw and took out her sketchbook, most of it was cartoon drawings of Looney tunes characters and such. Some of the drawings were of people she knew, her friends and family.  
As the drawings of the friends came up, Amy pointed to each of the kids and named them. She told him a little bit about each of them, only the most important things about them: there favorite color, where they live, their favorite game.  
“who’s this?” Steve asked, pointing to a drawing of a man. The man had short medium length black hair and green eyes.  
““That’s my uncle David, his moms little brother. He liked to play Chess with me and his favortie color was green. He lived with us for a bit when I was growing up, before he got married. Uncle David used to help mom take care of me. Not that mom really needed help, or so she says, but Uncle David insisted. He was a good cook and he would always let me help him. He was awful at chess, I would always win in only a few moves. He told really funny jokes though and he taught me all the sports. He moved to Long Island, so we don’t see him as much. We still see him for holidays and birthdays though.”  
Steve nodded, he was glad that Peggy had help. He couldnt imagine how hard it must have been to raise a child on her own. The next sketch looked as if it was draw from a reference of a photo. It was one of Daniel holding Peggy close to him, her looking at him a big smile and eyes filled with joy. Daniel looked at Peggy with loving eyes and leaned in close as if about to kiss her.  
It broke Steve`s heart to see her with someone else, part of him felt jealous, partly sad. He felt a lot of regret above all, he knew if he would have stayed in his own time…she would have been his. That there lives would have fallen into place so easily. Peggy was the first woman that he fell in love with, madly and deeply head over heels in love. He loved how strong and wise she was. How she didn’t let anyone bring her down, she commanded respect and kicked ass. She was beautiful and kind, and she saw the value you in him when no else did. Did Peggy even love him back anymore? Was she just saying she did cause she felt bad for him? I traveled all this way to be with my dream girl and once again I see how much the world changed without me.  
He thought for a moment about all the things he missed in Amy`s life: all the firsts, Every birthday and her birth. He always wanted a family, its what he wanted more than anything…a happy functional and normal family. His dad was a drunk and Steve saw things he never wished he had seen. His mother having to fight off an abusive husband, Steve being to weak to protect his mother. He vowed when he grew up he would give his future kids a happy life. He wasn’t sure if him coming in Amy`s life was good or bad for her. he knew it would make him happy, maybe it would even make Peggy happy. He came to be with piggy and to achieve his dream of a normal life….but instead he interrupted a family that had already moved past him, that was happy without him.  
“How did your mom meet Daniel?” “They work together, he is an agent too. He was the only one who stood up for her when the other guys were mean to her. He was her friend and he respected her and saw the value in her.” “So they were friends at first?” “They were friends for a long time, like two years. Then I don’t know one day they started dating. Daniel was always my friend. When I was really little I was really shy and I didn’t talk to anybody. Some of the other kids would tease me and make fun of me. Daniel taught me to be brave and to stand up for myself. “What about your mom?’ Steve questioned. “She didn’t give you any advice on your bullies?” “Mom said to beat up the bullies, she told me to punch em in the mouth.“ Amy answered. “I tried that and I got sent to the princbals office.” “Daniel taught me to stand up for myself without fighting. He also helped me come out of my shell, to be less shy, and now I have alots of friends!” “That’s great.” Steve answered. “Mom started doing really well on her missions. Eventually uncle Howard got the idea to start his own spy agency and mom helped him get Shield started. Mom was Howard`s top spy and she started going on a lot of missions, to far away places.” “and where would you go?” “I would go with her, but I would have to stay in the hotel or at one of the safe houses, Daniel would stay with me while mom worked on her cases. He would do research from the safe house, would get bunches of boxes and news papers to trying to get leads or crack the case. While mom went out and followed those leads. Daniel made sure I didn’t feel scared or sad….cause a lot the times I did feel scaried. I felt scaried that the bad guys would hurt mommy or that the bad guys would find me and hurt me.” Someone knocked at the door.  
“Come in!”  
Daniel entered the room  
“Hey Am, guess what’s coming on Tv, Snow White!”  
Amy grinned and jumped off the bed and ran to Daniel.  
“Snow White is my favorite!” she shouted excitedly. “She`s so pretty!”  
“Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho! It's home from work we go!” Daniel sang.  
Amy giggled and started humming the melody from the movie as she took his hand.  
“Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh ho!” Amy sang, as the two went downstairs.  
Steve followed them downstairs, Amy sat right Infront of the TV and knew every line to every scene in the movie. She acted out every scene in sync with the movie and playing every character. Occasionally during a two-person scene she would grab Daniel`s hands and have him act along with her. It made her smile and laugh to have Daniel play along with the acting game she put together. Daniel had watched the movie more than a dozen times with Amy, so she was on track with the lines.  
“We know who we are ask her who she is! And what is she doing here!?” Daniel spoke in a funny voice, trying to imamate Grumpy. It was during the scene were the dwarfs first find Snow white.  
Amy changed her voice to sound as soft and sweet as Snow white and “oh how silly of me, I’m snow white!”  
Steve laughed; it was very cute to see her having so much fun. But he also wished that it was him who was playing games like this with her.  
Steve vague remembered the movie when it came out in 1938, a year before World War II began. He remembered hearing the critical acclaim about the movie and how news papers raved about it. He had seen it on a date with a girl, she left halfway through because she thought he was boring.  
“Mom hates this movie,” Amy told Steve. “She says it portrays an outdated view of woman. that a woman doesn’t need a strong man to come and save her. She said that if Snow white was smart, she would have learned to fight and killed the queen on her own instead of hiding in the woods with strange men.”  
“That does sound like something Peggy would say.” Steve remarked with a chuckle.  
“I love this movie; I love the songs and the dwarfs are funny and sweet.” Amy told them. “I met Walt Disney once, he`s my hero. Uncle Howard is friends with Mr. Disney, and mom knew I wanted to meet him. So, mom badgered Uncle Howard to get us tickets to the park and introduce us to Mr. Disney!”  
Steve would have loved to see the look on Amy`s face when she got to meet her hero, or the smug proud look on Peggy’s face when she got those tickets from Howard.  
“Mr. Disney told me to always believe in my dreams and to never give up!” Amy bragged.  
Amy had a good life, which made him happy and sad.  
Halfway through the movie Amy decided to sit down quietly and watch the rest of the movie. she cuddled up to Daniel and chatting with him throughout the movie. Eventually she got sleepy and rested her head on his arm, he carried her up to bed. He picked her up gently as to not wake her and kissed her head before leaving the room.


	3. the truth comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy finds out Steve is from the future, Daniel encourages Amy to continue to create a friendship with her father.

As Daniel put Amy in her bed, her eyes began to open. Daniel patted her head.  
“Go back to sleep, I will wake you up when dinner is ready.” Daniel told her.  
Amy nodded then snuggled up to her pillow. Daniel began to walk away when he heard Amy call him and he turned to her.  
“Dad is nice.” Amy told him.  
“That’s good. I`m happy to hear you like him.” He replied half heartedly.  
“But if I like my dad, and mom likes him. Does that mean that I`ll never see you again?” she asked.  
Daniel was silent, trying think of the right thing to say to her. He didn’t want to discourage her from spending time with her dad, but he didn’t want to lie to her either.  
“Its up to your mother, honestly I cant make that call. I love your mom and you so much, I already see you guys as my family. I would love more than anything to stay in both your lives, but I cant stay if I’m not wanted here. I don’t know what’s going on in her head, I don’t know if she loves him or me or both.”  
She frowned then reached out and hugged his neck.  
“I love you too and mommy does too, I know it. I don’t want you to go anywhere I want us to be a family still, but I also want to know more about dad and maybe for dad to be in the family too.”  
“Its normal to want to know your dad, and you should. Okay? I don’t want you to worry about me, I want you to worry about you and what you want. Amy, you always wanted to know your dad, you would stay up late watching his old news reels. I remember you running around the back yard pretending to be Captain America and acting out your mothers war stories. I know the dog tag of his that your mother found, is your most prized possession and you never take it off.”  
“But if I like him, then I might lose you!” Amy yelled. “Mom wont marry or date someone I don’t like. She wouldn’t even give them her time, if I don’t like them.”  
“He is your dad, your real blood related dad. He is apart of you and important to you. To just throw away this chance to know him because of your afraid of losing me would be stupid.”  
“…..Cant I have too dads?”  
Steve went into the kitchen and found Peggy cleaning up from dinner.  
“Can I help?” Steve asked, picking up the sponge from the sink.  
Peggy smiled as she looked up at him.  
“of course, you can.” She answered, moving to make room for him to stand.  
Steve picked up a dish a began cleaning.  
“so what have you been up to all this time?” Peggy asked.  
“A lot of the same.” Steve answered. “Saving people and trying to make a difference.”  
“As Captain America?”  
“Yeah, I found a group of people who made it there mission to keep this planet safe. There’s a lot evil in the world and a lot of things in this world that you wouldn’t believe.”  
“Trust me, I have seen a lot too. Some Dark Matter was found in the desert and it gave people powers, a few years ago.”  
“Wow really?!” he looked at her in shock.  
“Before that some crazy blonde tried to get Howard killed and howard was accused of selling weapons to enemy countires.”  
“Well did he?” Steve asked, felling guilty for questioning it.  
“Of not! ….okay I doubted him on it too at first. but I proved his innocence and found out one his flings framed him.”  
“That is amazing!” steve replied.  
“I have to work on the case practically all by myself. I was the only one who thought he was telling the truth. Me and his butler cracked the case.”  
Steve chuckled.  
“Is he married now? Amy mentioned he has a son. Did he marry the mother?”  
“He did.” Peggy replied with a smirk. “Never thought I would see the day!”  
Steve laughed.  
“Yeah he doesn’t seem like the settle down type of guy.”  
“He really loves her though, does everything he can to make her happy. She`s very sweet, very smart and of course beautiful. She`s a professor, graduated from Yale top of her class. Surprisingly he got married before the baby, they were married for two years before they decided to have Tony. The wedding was luxurious and extravagate. The wedding party was on a private island in Hawaii. They had a Ferris Wheel, horses for purely for the wedding photos and Elvis Presley performed all night.”  
Steve shook his head, trying to keep from laughing.  
“Your lying! There is no way! That sounds like a child fantasy.”  
Peggy chuckled.  
“you think I’m lying? I have pictures I can prove it!” she insisted.  
“I’ve seen a lot. Things you don’t even believe.” She smirked. “so you and this team of do gooders? What kind of evil did you face that was so unbelievable?”  
Steve rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
“umm…well…we cant exactly say…its top secret.”  
“You know you would think if Captain America, who was supposed to be dead, was running around with a band followers saving the day…people would notice and it would hit the papers or something. I haven’t heard anything though. They searched every ocean, every state, every country and couldn’t find you, couldn’t find a body. You were important to more than just me.”  
“I was in disguise, I changed my appearance and my name. I didn’t want to be found.”  
“you said you fought alongside a group, that you guys made a difference. Wouldn’t a group like that make it into the news once in awhile?”  
“We lived far from here and we fought our battles…very secretively-“  
She rolled her eyes and put down the sponge in frustration.  
“Where have you really been all this time!?” Peggy yelled. “What are you hiding?!”  
“Nothing, I just-“  
“ Can we just be honest with each other? Can you stop treating me as if I’m a fool? Your not a very good liar, Steve, and I know that story isn’t true. Look I just want the truth, good or bad I need to know.”  
“Why does it matter? I`m here now!” Steve raised his voice.  
“Because If we are going to be anything: friends, lovers, co parents, whatever! I need to know we can be honest with one another and have trust! I have a child to worry about and a successful life that i`m not going to let fall apart over some guy!  
Steve`s heart sank, his greatest fear seemed to be coming true.  
“I`m just some guy to you?!” he shouted. “You said you loved me! I came back for you, you were more than some girl to me! You were the girl of my dreams, the one I wanted to start a life with. I came back to get a second chance, a chance at a life with you. “  
She was silent, she taken back by what he said. She wanted to break down and tell him everything she felt. How she wasn’t able to love any other man because he was still in her heart. How she used to dream of a life were they raised Amy together. That it pained her to look into her daughters face and see him because it reminded her that he was gone. It killed her inside to know that she met the man of her dreams and he was taken from her. He was kind, respectful and pure of heart.  
“Steve, I didn’t mean it that way.” she spoke gently and took his hand. “I do love you, please believe me…honestly I do. but you cant just come into my life and not expect me to be skeptical. You crashed into the ocean, you were deemed dead! You were gone for six years. Then you tell me some rubbish story that you were here secretly doing hero work with some pals. Look, if you cant be honest with me…then I cant do this. I need to put Amy before myself, I need to know what I’m getting us into. If we don’t have trust, this cant work. If I cant know your whole past, how can I truly know the person you are?”  
“You know the kind of man I am, Peg.” Steve replied, almost sounding like he was pleading with her. “The man you knew in the war that’s the real me, that’s who I am: a good man, a good solider.”  
“I thought I did, but why are you keeping secrets?”  
“Because if I tell you, it could change everything…not only for the world and its history. Also I don’t know if you will see me different. I`m afraid you`ll think I’m crazy or worse think I’m a bad person for what I did. I didn’t allows follow the path laid out to me, I strayed and I got in some trouble…but I always did what I thought was right.”  
“Steve, your scaring me.” She replied, backing away from him.  
He could see he was losing her already. Well he had to explain himself now or he would lose her for sure?  
“When I crashed I was frozen in ice for over 50 years.” Steve began. “The serum, I guess it kept me alive. I woke up in the year 2010 and this guy, Nick Fury asked me to be apart of some super hero team. A Norse god named Loki stole tesseract and he used it to control people. Then he lead an Aliens were attack on New York! Me, Tony Stark, another Norse god, an scientist, and some spies of shield were a team and we took on the aliens and fought. Tony almost sacrificed himself but we saved him. Then after that  
“Oh my god, you’ve gone mad!” Peggy mumbled more to herself.  
“No I’m not!” Steve replied, in worried tone. He had to make her believe him. Then he got it, he took out his wallet and showed her his drivers license. The expiration date was 2032.  
Her eyes widened but she still didn’t fully look convinced.  
“people make fake ids.” She told him.  
He went into his pocket and took out his smart phone. He showed her some the abilities it had like Siri, texting, taking photos and making videos, the apps.  
“I have seen spy tech that can do things like that.”  
“but in all in one?”  
She shrugged.  
“it could be out there.”  
He sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes.  
“Wait its January right?” Steve questioned. “of 1957?”  
“yes. So?”  
“Jackie Robinson is going to retire, I remember reading about it.”  
She scoffed at the thought.  
“he’s not gana retire, he helped the Dodgers win the World Series two years ago.”  
He raced into the living room and turned on the news.  
“ former Brooklyn Dodgers star, Jackie Robinson, announced his retirement from baseball in Look Magazine.” The reporter announced.  
Peggy`s eyes widened. She changed the channel and every channel seemed to be reporting the same story.  
“How would you-?” she couldn’t even finish her thought. “It must be true, you traveled to the…to future. Then how? How did you get back?”  
“It’s a long story, and I’ll tell you everything.” Steve assured her.


	4. Love is forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve get to know more about the people around him, as do they get a better look at who he is. they prepare to possibly be a team.

Peggy and Steve sat together in the kitchen for a long time. He told her all about his adventures from the moment he left the ice, to the avengers and even Thanos.

“so there’s one thing I don’t understand.” Peggy began. “If you were this big hero, adored and successful….why would you come back here? I mean the technology alone would make me want to stay and all the incredible people you’ve met and the people you save. I mean I know we meant a lot to each other, but you gave up so much-“

“No what I wanted to start here with you, meant more to me then all of that other stuff. All the glory, technology and such meant nothing without you. the whole time I was there I just kept wondering what our lives could have been like together. I wondered if I would ever find a girl like you or have a family. All that superhero stuff, I realized it wasn’t what I wanted, I want to help people of course….but I realized I wanted more. I realized life isn’t worth a damn without the right partner.”

Peggy held back tears, she stood up and sat on his lap. She put her arms around him and kissed him. Her lips soft on his and she could feel the fireworks as they kissed. She knew that they belonged together, her mind never left him.

“Steve, my mind has been on you too. Every time I look into our daughters eyes I see you and I never loved anyone the way I did you. no could even come close. I missed you so much and as life went on I wondered about how our lives could have turned out too. I imagined what it would be like to have our dance, to go to a nice restaurant together or even work on the same team again. Every milestone that Amy had, I knew you would have been the proudest father.”

He smiled, a sort of saddened smile.

“don’t look at me like that. You know, you don’t have to be sad for us. We had a good life so far. You know me I’m not the type of girl who wont let anything bring her down. We were never hungry, she never went without new clothes when she needed it or she always had love and friendship. I worked my ass off and somedays it was tough, but I did it for her. she was safe and happy…that’s all that counts.”

“I wish you didn’t have had to work so hard, I wish I was there to lessen the load to help you out. to see Amy grow and know her…be her friend like Daniel is.”

“you saved millions doing what you did and then you saved even more working for the Avengers. It was the right decision and don’t ever doubt that it is was. We didn’t need you, I know that sounds cruel, but we didn’t. we would have loved to have you around, but we got along fine without. You missed out on somethings, but you can make up for it now. You can be here for Amy and I now. You cant change the past, you cant wish you had done things different. All you can worry about is the here and now.”

He was silent as he thought about what she had said. He then stood up and moved close to her. he put a hand to her cheek.

“I want us to have a life together, Peg.” He told her looking deeply into her eyes.

“I want that for us too.”

Peggy ran her fingers through his hair and he kissed up and down her neck. She moved her hands onto his chest and she could feel the muscles beneath the fabric of his shirt. He put his hands on her waist and slowly moved them further down. She kissed his lips again but more forcefully this time. He brought his hands from her waist up to her chest. Then suddenly she pulled away.

“I`m sorry, I shouldn’t have….I-I`m…“ Steve began, his face was bright red. He didn’t mean to disrespect her, he loved her so much. He just so desperately longed to touch her and to have her show him she loves him back. When they kissed earlier in the day, his heart longed for her once again. He longed to pick up where they left off. to have her body close to his, to feel her touch his skin. He lost his head, she was not his girl not now, she was someone else’s. Regardless of how she felt she was still technically engaged to Daniel.

“Its not you. I just cant rush into this.” Peggy told him. “ I need to let Daniel know where I stand on all this before I move any further with you.”

Steve sighed but nodded.

“Your absolutely right, Peg.” Steve answered. “I`m sorry if I pressured in any way or made you feel obligated or-“

“No, I got carried away.” She answered. “He`s a good guy and he doesn’t deserve to blind sighted or made a fool. Amy is very attached to Daniel, he has been in her life along time. He`s helped us when we needed it and he`s been my friend for many years. I don’t love him, but I do owe him the respect of clueing him in on how I feel about the relationship with him, before I start a new one. Hes important to me and Amy so I hope him and I could come to some kind of friendship, for Amy`s sake, but I would understand if he wanted nothing to do with me.”

He nodded.

“I agree, he deserves your honestly.” He told her. “I respect him very much. he was a father to my daughter when I couldn’t be and for that I owe him the world. She`s very happy, she’s smart and beautiful and artistic. You guys did a good job with her.”

“hey don’t give us all the credit here, you had a part in creating that wonderful girl. She has your kindness, your patients and she`s sketching like dad used to.”

“I saw some her drawings there very good.”

“she won first place at the school art show last year.”

“did she really?” he asked with a smirk.

“we were so proud of her. we sat in the crowd and they called her name….we shouted and cheered so loud! And Daniel had bought her this cute stuffed animal to give her and some balloons whether she won or lost. After the snow we took her for some ice cream, the whole car ride home she bragged about how all the other kids were horrible artists compared to her.”

Steve chuckled.

“She definitely didn’t get your humanity.” Peggy remarked with a smirk. “of course I told her `that wasn’t nice to say` and `that all art is beautiful in its own way.` “

“and what did she say?”

“that I didn’t know anything about art.”

The two of them laughed loudly.

She glanced at the clock.

“shit, its almost 4am, I have work in 30 minutes.” she exclaimed.

She immediately made her way to the living room, were the stairs were. Then she paused and turned back to him.

“Daniel is off from work tomorrow and its Saturday, so Amy has no school. Do you think you and Daniel could handle watching Amy together?”

“Of course.” Steve answered, not fully understanding her concern.

“its just I know men can be bit…territorial.” She answered only half joking. “I don’t want any fights over who gets to be Amy`s dad.”

Steve nodded, now understanding. He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“We will be fine, trust me. Go kick some butt.”

Peggy kissed his cheek then ran upstairs. Daniel was already asleep when Peggy came upstairs. Steve slept on the couch in the living room.

In the morning Steve awoke, to the sound of morning cartoons. He rubbed his eyes to find Bugs Bunny on the screen and his daughter laughing loudly. She sat Infront of the small TV on the floor, a few feet away from the couch. Steve sat up and chuckled as he watched his daugther. She was so happy and filled with life. She didn’t even seem to need him at all. She had Daniel as a father and Peggy to be her mother. Both of them know her better than he ever could. They watched her grow and change. What did she need him for? What could he do for her or be for her? What kind of man is he, if he could even be a father? He got up off the couch, his heart in his stomach. He made his way to the kitchen to find something to eat. As he got to the door he heard his daughter call him.

"Hey Steve,” Amy began. “Wana watch cartoons with me?”

He turned to her and smiled. He nodded.

“yeah sure.” He replied coming back to the couch.

Amy`s smiled was bright and filled with excitement. She got up from the floor and sat with him on the couch.

“This one is really funny!” Amy said. “Bugs Bunny took the conductor`s stick thing and now he controls what the orchestra does! Now he is messing up how the orchestra plays. Like he made them go to fast then too slow!”

“That’s cute.” He replied with a grin. “This show used to be on when I was a kid too. I used to watch it all the time with my mother when I was sick, sometimes with my friend when he could come over. I was home so much, I probably saw every episode they had back then.”

“I seen every episode too, its my favorite show.” She told him. “Who was your favorite character? Mine is Tweedy bird cause she is cute when she needs to be but clever and mean when she has to.”

“I liked Daffy Duck cause he always stood up to Bugs Bunny.” Steve answered.

“Why were you sick so much as a kid?” Amy asked curiously.

“I didn’t have a very strong immune system I guess. it seemed I got every illness or cold that came into the neigherhood.”

“That must have been fun though, at least you don’t have to go to school when your sick. Plus everyone has to be nice to you and take care of you.” amy replied.

Steve chuckled.

“Yeah there is that, but I missed out on a lot. School dances, birthdays, sports...” he began. “and it made me an easy target to get picked on by other kids.”

His daughter nodded as if trying to understand.

“Well then you were chosen for the serum and it made you strong, so that solved everything right?”

“strength isn’t everything. I only I got my powers because of who I was on the inside. I was a good man who wanted to do all he could to help my country. Your mother once told me, there was another man that they were eyeing to take the serum…he was very strong and skilled in all the physical tasks the army needed him to do. But he was a mean man and treated people like dirt. They choose me because they felt I embodied the ideals they wanted in their hero and they felt I wouldn’t be corrupted by the power. The serum changed the outside, not the inside.”

“Well of course they wouldn’t want a mean superhero, nobody would want him to save them then. Then he would just become a villain instead.” She answered. “Mommy always said she liked you even before you were strong, she thought you were very clever.”

Steve chuckled, an raised an eye brawl.

“Me? Clever? I think reckless and lucky was the word your searching looking for.” He joked.

She shook her head.

“Mom said you were that too. She told me lots of stories about you, she used to tell me about all the adventures you had. How you ended up saving a whole lot of people.” 

“I was just doing my job, just doing what I felt was right. Your mother helped me a lot, I wouldn’t have achieved half of what I did without her.”

Amy gave a big grin and hugged her dad, which surprised Steve. “that’s why you always been my favorite hero.” Amy told him. “Only second to mom, but she doesn’t know that.”

Daniel came into the living room.

“Amy I told you no tv till Steve woke up.” Daniel scolded.

“But I didn’t want to miss the new episode!” Amy whined. “Plus he likes this show, he told me so.”

“Amy he is a guest here and your supposed to be respectful towards guests,” Daniel argued with the child. “you know better than that.”

“Its fine, Daniel, I usually get up earily anyways-“ steve began.

“Did she wake you and continue to watch her show knowing that?” Daniel asked Steve.

“well yeah but its okay-“

“Amy, apologize now.” Daniel spoke sternly.

Amy pouted.

“Now Amelia or I will tell your mother and you know she will be a lot more stern than me.”

“I`m sorry, Mr. Steve.” Amy spoke looking toward steve.

“its alright, Amy.” Steve replied.

“good girl, Amy.” Daniel told her. “come on breakfast is ready.”

Amy got off the couch and rushed into the kitchen.

It felt weird for steve to see this other man being in the dad role for Steve`s kid. He understood of course that Daniel had taken on the dad role years ago and was certainly there for more of Amy`s life then he. Still he felt a sense of jealousy.

Amy sat at the table eating her eggs and toast. Daniel looked to Steve.

“can I talk to you for a moment?” Daniel asked.

Steve nodded then Daniel lead him back into the living room.

“We haven’t had a lot of time to talk, just you and I.” Daniel started. “I feel like we should. I mean…I feel like we both want the same thing here, to be apart of this family. Look… I don’t know if we can both have it….but I don’t think we should make this more difficult for either one of them. Peggy is going to choose one over the other and we shouldn’t make this hard for her.”

“Well I think that choice would be up to Peggy.” Steve replied sternly, as he stood up. “its really not our place to make the choice for her and if your trying to get me to back away from this i`m not.”

“Steve, I didn’t mean it the way it came out. I just meant that whatever Peggy chooses we should accept it and not make the situation more difficult. im not idoit I see the way you look at her and i`m aware of the relationship you had with her before I came around. If Peggy chooses you, i`ll back down and I wont argue it. I been talking to Amy and I know its been hard on her already, I cant imagine how hard it must be on Peggy. I don’t want to hurt her.”

Steve nodded.

“I agree.” Steve answered.

“You`ll do the same?”

“Yes.” Steve answered. Feeling guilty to say so, when he knew Peggy was choosing him. “You’re a good man Daniel. You really are.”

“That means a lot coming from you.”

“Have you…talked to Peggy at all? About all this? who she want to be with?”

“No she left for work before I even got up. Did she say anything to you?”

“No.” Steve answered. “I know you have grown close to them. If she choose me…would you try to still stay in their lives? Would you want to be friends with Peggy?”

Daniel was silent for a moment. He wasnt sure why he had asked. Did he know something he didnt.

"It would be hard....I-I dont know." Daniel answered. "I dont know if i could handle just being friends with her again. You know with all the history?”

Steve frowned.

"Why dont we do something fun with Amy today? maybe we could take her to the zoo or something?" Daniel suggested.

Steve nodded.


End file.
